The Life of Kelly
by XxKMacxX
Summary: When two girls show up at the Lodging House, everyone's life gets turned upside down.
1. A Chanced Meeting

**Title**: The Life of Kelly**  
Chapter**: A Chanced Meeting**  
Ships**: Race/Courtney and Spot/Jane.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Newsies, the Strike, or anything dealing with the movie. That's all Disney. But I do own Courtney and Jane, as well as their Newsie names. **  
A/N**: I wrote this a long time ago, but now I'm rewriting since it never made it to FF, and I also lost the original copy. So, R&R! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Spot Conlon was on his way to the Manhattan Lodging House, swinging his cane and whistling softly when she ran by. He had to do all in his might to try to catch up with her.

_Damn, for a __goil__ she sure does run fast._

He finally caught up with her as she turned down an alleyway near the Distribution Office. He entered the alley to find her back towards him, hunched over, and panting for breath. She jumped up when she heard him creeping towards her.

"Scuse me, Miss. I, uh… saw ya runnin' and I wanted ta make sure ya was ok. Are ya ok?"

She turned around to face him, and he could finally see her face. He gasped when he saw how deep her green eyes were, and how they matched her jet black hair perfectly. She was like a goddess, and he felt so lucky to be the one to find her. They stood there lost in the other's eyes for what seemed like centuries before they heard a small cough coming from one of the trash cans in the back of the alley. The mysterious girl raced down the alley, with Spot right on her tail. When they got to the cans, they realized it was a girl with brown hair. She looked like she had been beaten, and been in the can for days. The girl next to Spot gasped and a hand flew to her lips before he pulled the other from inside the can.

"Wese gotta get 'er ta safety. Will ya 'elp me?"

The girl nodded softly, and put her arm around the side that Spot wasn't supporting.

"So, where ya 'eadin?"

"The Newsies Lodging House."

He studied her for a few moments. He was sure he hadn't seen her before, but, at the same something about her did seem somewhat familiar. The unconscious girl in their arms on the other hand, he couldn't tell a thing about. Her hair was tangled into knots over her face, but Spot could tell that the two girls knew the other.

After a few minutes of dragging silence, they finally reached the front of the lodging house. Spot noticed that the dark haired girl was growing weaker from carrying the other and was in need of help getting up the steps herself.

_Great, '__ows__Ise__ suppose __ta__ get both __dese__goils__ up __da__ steps?_

As if on cue, Racetrack came 'round the corner towards the House.

"Heya Spot, 'ows it rollin'?"

Spot sent him a pleading look as he was trying to find a way to support both girls. Race took the cue, wrapped his arms carefully around the very skinny and bruised brunette, and the two of them supported the girls up the steps.

Once inside, they saw Jack, Mush, Blink, David, Les, and the other newsies sitting around playing cards. When the lot realized that Spot and Race arrived supporting girls, the whole room went deathly silent. Jack was the first one to speak.

"What's dis bois? Who are da goils?"

The girl with the black hair looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Jackie?"

* * *

**A/N**: So sue me, I like to write short Chapters. You'll get to know the identity of the two girls in the next chapter, and what they want to do with the lodging house. Don't forget, R&R! If you don't, I might not continue updating! 


	2. Revelations

**Title**: The Life of Kelly**  
Chapter**: Revelations**  
Ships**: Race/Courtney and Spot/Jo**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Newsies, the Strike, or anything dealing with the movie. That's all Disney. But I do own Courtney and Jane, as well as their Newsie names.  
**Correction**:The name Jane in chapter one's header should be Jo.**  
A/N**: Chapter two! Thanks to those who R&R'ed! It was a great influence. Keep it up, and you'll get more!

* * *

"Jackie…"

Spot looked between the newsie and the beauty. "youse two kno' eachotha?"

Jack held his arms out to the girl and cradled her when she ran into them.

"Dis is mah little sistah Jo. Josie, dese be da Newsies. Ise see yah met Spot and Race already."

Jo nodded and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Youse gotsa sistah? Since when?"

Jack looked at Blink over Jo's dark hair.

"Ise gots two. Ise gots a twin sistah named Courtney. Josie got our faddah's 'air and our muddah's eyes. Me and Cowgoil gots hoi 'air." He turned all his attention onto his sister. "'ow is she? Where is she?"

Jo turned and looked at the girl struggling for life and still being supported by Racetrack's arms. Jack followed her gaze and the boys watched as a sad realization crossed over his eyes.

"Cowgoil…. Race, lay hoi down 'nd put hoi undah a blanket. Someone go get a woim wet towel ta lay ovah hoi foi'ead. 'urry!"

Race and Mush quickly went to taking care of the girl while Jack went to grab a second blanket to wrap Jo in. After everything settled, all eyes fell on Jack, whose eyes turned towards Jo.

"Josephine Elizabeth Kelly, wha' 'appened?"

"Foinst of all, must ya use mah full name?"

"Dis is impoitant!"

She curled up her fist. "I'll show yah impoitant!"

"Josie, think of yah sistah."

"Our sistah…. Jackie, Dad's back outtah jail. Aunt Doris foiced us ta live wit 'im. Ya know 'ow much she 'ated us."

"I kno'. Wen did 'e git out?"

"Aftah ya left."

"Did 'e hoit yas?"

Jo pulled up her sleeve to show a raw handprint as well as some burn marks on her neck.

"Oh God Josie!"

Pulling her clothes to hid the marks she grunted and glanced at the other girl.

"Courtney got da woist of it. 'e did things ta hoi Jackie, terrible things. She'd wake up in da middle of da nite from nitemahes of 'im, 'nd 'e'd come in 'nd beat hoi til s he blacked out. She foiced me ta leave a month back, sayin' I didn't desoive it…"

"Neitha of youse desoived that Jo."

"I know. Wen dad found out dat nite, it got woise. 'e 'it hoi twice as 'ard, sayin' dey were foi meh but she wus 'stoopid' so she desoived dem. She ran tonite. We'd been plainnin' it foa weeks. 'e chased hoi into da alley where Spot found us. 'e almost killed hoi… 'e still mite. 'e woulda already but Ise 'it 'is 'ead wit a rock 'nd 'e chased meh. Dats 'ow Ise got dese marks. I gots away 'nd 'e started ta chase meh until Spot came." She turned to Spot. "You saved mah life. 'nd Courtney's."

She got up and kissed his cheek before she fell towards the ground from weakness.

"Jackie, .ya need ta kno'.. She blames ya. She loves ya, but boi does she blame ya."

With that, Jo passed out on the floor at Spot's feet.

* * *

A/N: There ya have it. Those are our girls. The next chapter's gonna be based more on Courtney (who, fyi, is me in real life... yes my name is Courtney. lol), and her relationship with Jack... as well as possibly a small spark between her and Race. 


	3. Flashback

**A/N:** So, I just wanted to start this chapter off by saying Happy Belated New Year & Christmas, and that I hope all of my readers had a nice one! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time, and that I only left y'all with two chapters… but, here ya have it. The third chapter of the Kelly Trio has come to a start!

**Disclaimer**: I still, two chapters later, do NOT own the Newsies for they belong to Disney (the greatest company to ever have any media power if you ask my opinion lol), but I do own Courtney, for I am her and she is me. Jo isn't owned by myself either, she was a creation of a friend of mine from high school… and this is our story written for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Flashback-earlier that night Courtney couldn't believe this was happening to her. Wasn't she, after all, a Kelly? Free and feared by the lower powers of New York, and, thanks to Jack, the upper powers as well? So then… why was she running away from her problems instead of facing them? How did she get to climbing down her fire escape, hoping to run from her father? Then she remembered…

_Jack left. My own twin… he left in search of a better life. Left me and my little sister, Jo. Told us he'd find finer and then come for us. He's too late… I don't know where Jo is… she never came home… and now our father's taking it all out on me. I __gotta__ get out of here. That's why I'm climbing down my fire escape…_

Courtney jumped down the last part of the ladder, and landed with a thud in the street. Upstairs, she could hear her father trying to get into her room, which she had managed to blockade with her tiny dresser. She looked up towards her window for a second too long, because her father's head became visible through the curtains. That's when she started to run, followed by his screams.

"Little bitch!" "Get your ass back here!" "Once I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry bitch!"

The farther she ran, the worse he screamed, and the closer his voice seemed to be getting.

_I'll never be able to out run him… why am I even trying._

She could hear his footsteps coming closer to her from behind, and she took the first left she came upon… right into an alleyway.

_Shit. Now what?_

She kept running, hoping for an escape farther down the way, but found only a dead end filled with trash barrels. She started to climb up a fire escape nearby, but felt a tug on her leg before she toppled down into a fall that broke several bones. She tried to get up and escape, but her body collapsed under her in pain.

"Now I've got you bitch."

Her father started to punch her in the face, kick her stomach, and mutilating her body. The more she tried to struggle, the harder he hit, and the weaker she got.

"Not so tough now, are you bitch?"

_Please… help…_

Courtney's conscience was quickly slipping away. The last thing she saw was her father letting go of her the hem of her skirt, where he had placed them just moments ago, and turning towards the main road. He grabbed her and threw her into one of the trash cans and ran down towards whatever had aggravated him.

And then, right as she was about to pass out, she saw the stone on the ground.

* * *

So, yeah, that's chapter 3. Sorry it's a little bit short-ish, but I'm really tired and have an 8am lab in the morning! Lol. R&R please! Much love! 


End file.
